The hurricane
by Viento-del-cambio
Summary: Quien dirira que una decicion, un partido y una tecnica nos impulsaria a declararnos. KazeXFubu  POV Fubuki


Hola amigas se que tendria que estar escribiendo de todos los fics inconclusos que tengo pero es que no pude evitar escribir una de esta pareja, no pude DX

Volt: se los digo yo, estuvo una semana mas o menos comiendose la cabeza porque no sabia que poner

bueno vamos a lo que importa **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a los egoistas de Level5 ¬¬**

si fueran mios se los prestaria a todas las fans yaoistas de Inazuma Eleven pero me lo tendran que pedir almenos con un par de horas de anticipacion de la publicacion XD

* * *

><p>Quien diría que una técnica nos impulsaría a declararnos.<p>

El día del partido contra Unicorn se acercaba y yo no podía concentrarme en el entrenamiento. ¿Por qué? Simple. Un defensa y medio campista de pelo largo azulado me distraía. Todo en él me volvía loco; su aroma, sus ojos almendrados, sus finos labios, su sedoso pelo, él provocaba en mi un efecto afrodisiaco.

Por lo general entrenaba con Goenji-kun, Hiroto-kun y Toramaru-kun, pero mientras practicábamos nuestros tiros con Endou-kun el entrenador Kudou hizo acto de presencia. Su aparición llamo la atención de quienes estaban cerca ya que era extraño que se acercara a un jugador en específico durante el entrenamiento.

-¡Fubuki!- me llamó.

-¿Sucede algo, entrenador?- pregunte con obvia curiosidad.

-Quiero que entrenes con Kazemaru- hablo serio y sin quitar su cara de póker –Ustedes serán la pareja clave del partido contra Unicorn.

-¡Si señor! –accedí serio.

Mi interior era un Huracán de emociones, por un lado entrenaría con el chico que me quitaba el sueño y eso me convertía en el albino más feliz del mundo, pero por otro lado era el delantero más nervioso de toda la FFI. Para mi suerte empezaríamos a entrenar mañana, eso me daría tiempo para prepararme psicológicamente. Vi como el entrenador iba hacia donde se encontraba Kazemaru-kun entrenando con Tsunami-kun, Kidou-kun y Sakuma-kun; en un principio todos lo miraron con curiosidad pero luego sus rostros reflejaron sorpresa. Al parecer Kazemaru acepto en cuanto se lo propuso; quería creer que era porque seria mi pareja y no porque le darían el _"titulo"_ de jugador clave.

Esa noche no cene, no podía, tenia todo el estomago revuelto. Nadie notaria mi ausencia, o al menos eso creí.

Me encontraba acostado en mi cama; sin camisa u con mi pantalón de pijama, y una toalla en el cuello porque había tomado un baño hasta hace poco. Lentamente el suelo me fue venciendo y caí profundamente dormido. Ese fue el comienzo del sueño más maravilloso del mundo.

_Kazemaru se adentraba silenciosamente a mi habitación, se colocaba sobre mí para despertarme con suaves y provocativos susurros, lamidas, mordidas en mi sensible lóbulo que causaron sonoros suspiros de placer. Él sonrió victorioso._

_-Je, parece que encontré un punto sensible-me dijo en un excitante susurro._

_Pronto pasó a besarme el cuello, bajo hasta mi cuello, mi abdomen y se detuvo en la zona de mi entrepierna. Me miro con deseo y yo solo pude sonrojarme ante aquella brillante mirada lujuriosa._

_-Dejare "esto" para después- presiono suavemente mi miembro arrancándome un gemido que me fue imposible callar, ya que no me esperaba aquella acción de su parte; no me importaba despertar a todo el campamento por mis gemidos si eran provocadas por mi seme de ensueños._

_Volvió a mi cuello para lamerlo, morderlo y besarlo como si se tratara de la más dulce ambrosia. Lamio mi clavícula, mi cuello y bajo hasta mi pecho dejando un camino brillante de saliva, y se detuvo en mis tetillas; las lamio, mordió y pellizco hasta hartarse mientras me observaba con sus enormes orbes almendrados, que en ese momento eran un enigma, se reflejaban tantos sentimientos que era imposible descifrarlos todos._

_-Shirou Fubuki, te quiero. Te deseo- aunque fuera un sueño aquellas palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, el solo hecho que Kazemaru Ichirouta correspondiera mis sentimientos me daban ganas de llorar de alegría, sin embargo era un sueño era obvio que correspondía mis sentimientos._

_Nos besamos de forma superficial y pausada mas no duro mucho, ya que el beso poro a poco se torno mas demandante. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello para evitar que todo desapareciera; no era la primera vez que tenía sueños eróticos y cuando llegábamos a besarnos o cuando estaba a punto de penetrarme despertaba agitado, excitado y frutado, sin mencionar que tenia que deshacerme de mi molesta erección con un baño de agua fría. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban en una lucha sin cuartel pero me "deje vencer". Triunfante, lo sentí sonreír sobre mis labios._

_En suspiros dijo una y otra vez mi nombre mientras besaba y llenada de caricias mi desnudo torso, bajando hasta llegar al elástico de la única prenda que llevaba puesta. Se deshizo de esos molestos pantalones y comenzó a masturbarme. _

_-Ah…Kaze… ¡Ah!- gemía sin control, sus caricias me estaban matando._

_-Eres muy sensible, Shirou- lo mire con reproche mordiéndome mi labio inferior. Como pude calle mis gemidos mientras me aferraba a las sabanas -No calles, Fubuki. Quiero oírte- susurro en mi oído causando una descarga eléctrica que me recorrió todas mis vertebras; aunque era un simple sueño erótico Kazemaru estaba mas pervertido que de costumbre._

_-Me da vergüenza- le confesé tapándome el rostro con ambas manos evitando algún contacto visual, ya que sabia que estaba muy sonrojado y eso aumentaba mi pena._

_-Si no gimes para mi por las buenas __**tendré que obligarte**__- no me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando introdujo mi miembro en su cavidad bucal bañándolo con su tibia saliva. Gemí con fuerza, había tratado de taparme la boca con ambas manos, pero no me dio tiempo. Se debe de haber escuchado en toda la estancia. _

_-Ah…Kaze…maru…yo... ¡AH!- trate de avisarle que si seguía me correria en su boca pero fue tarde. Lo escuche tragarse toda mi semilla y pronunciar un suave "delicioso" -K-Kaze… ¿te…te lo…tragaste?- le pregunte apenado. Espere un "si" pero no la respuesta que me dio._

_-Sabes muy dulce—respondió relamiéndose los labios y los dedos que también tenían un pequeño rastro de secreciones pre-seminales –Ahora duerme, mi pequeño lobo._

_Yo realmente no quería dormir, ya que si lo hacia significaría que todo desaparecería, deseaba poder hacerle lo mismo que me hizo él a mi, quería hacerlo sentir bien pero su voz termino por acunarme y termine cediendo ante su petición. _

No paso mucho tiempo, según yo, cuando desperté. Me encontraba en la misma posición en la que me había quedado dormido. Cansado y frustrado me senté en la cama y suspire. Había sido el mejor de todos mis sueños. Inconscientemente lleve mi mano hasta mi pecho donde, en sueños, el ex-velocista había besado y saboreado. Para mi sorpresa encontré húmedo mi pecho, recorrí mi clavícula y cuello en su totalidad y me encontré con la misma sensación. Me levante. Camine hasta un espejo y vi parte de mi pecho brillante, húmedo y tirante por lo que parecía ser saliva seca y eso no era todo también tenia **dos** marcas rojizas. Eso significaba que no había sido un sueño, alguien se había metido en mi habitación y había _abusado_ de mí.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me vestí enseguida. Era el único despierto, ya que apenas eran las 6.30 de la mañana. Baje las escaleras y fui hasta la cancha a practicar un poco antes de que todos despertaran. Una vez allí me entro una gran nostalgia. No se porque razón, pero recordé a Atsuya y con ello la Eternal Blizzard.<p>

-Sabes Atsuya, quizás tu sabrías que hacer en mi situación, quizás irías con Kazemaru y se lo dirías de frente y sin temor. Espero no te moleste que practique un poco con tu técnica, hermanito.

Luego de calentar para no desgarrarme algo, lo menos que necesitaba era lastimarme y que me mandaran de nuevo a Japón, me dirigí a la mitad de la cancha y mi prepare mentalmente, recordando cada paso de la técnica de mi hermano con los ojos cerrados. Cuando estuve listo dispare con todas mis fuerzas liberándome de toda la frustración que sentía.

-¡ETERNAL BLIZZARD!- Era tal como lo recordaba, pero era diferente, era como si faltara algo.

-Hace mucho que no veía la Eternal Blizzard, creo que tiene mucha mas potencia que antes.

-¿¡Ka-Kazemaru-kun!- justamente a la persona que no quería ver hasta el desayuno tenia que aparecer.

-Oye, pareciera que viste a un fantasma ¿Qué te pasa Fubuki? Te noto un poco tenso—dijo mientras avanzaba hasta quedar a mi lado.

-Es solo que…estuve toda la noche pensando en como seria nuestra técnica y no dormí bien, ¡si eso es!—me miro con duda, como si supiera que mentía pero sonrió sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.|

-Ahora que lo dices tienes razón—dijo llevándose su mano derecha a la barbilla, pensando- Que tal si mezclamos la Eternal Blizzard con el Fujin no Mai.

-Ya veo donde quieres llegar, usar la fuerza de la Eternal Blizzard y la velocidad del Fujin no Mai seria una buena idea, pero para eso tenemos que estar completamente sincronizados y queda poco para el partido contra Unicorn.

-Es muy fácil lo que hay que hacer, hasta el día del partido estaremos juntos todo el tiempo, y si digo todo el tiempo hablo de **TODO EL TIEMPO**. Me refiero a desayuno, almuerzo, cena, sueño, entrenamiento…_baños_.

-N-no l-l-lo se, digo e-eso no es…

-No digas que no es necesario o que no es una buena idea, a menos que tengas una mejor.

Guarde silencio porque tenía razón. Pero había algo que si estaba seguro: **Este seria el entrenamiento más placentero y tortuoso de mí vida**. Lo ayude a estirar para que nos pusiéramos a entrenar.

-Bien ahora solo falta tener la imagen de la técnica

-Mmm…que tal así, yo hago un torbellino con la Eternal Blizzard y tu con el impulso del Fujin no Mai disparas a la portería.

-Me gusta, suena interesante. Eres muy creativo Fubu-chan.

Un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas, acaso me había dicho ¡_Fubu-chan!_ Hasta donde yo sabia con la única persona que usaba ese honorífico era con Midorikawa pero eso era veces y cuando estaban solos.

-¿Fubu-chan, estas bien?- cuando puse los pies en la tierra me encontré con el rostro de Kazemaru muy cerca del mío.

-¡AH!- grite, y de la pura impresión me fui de espaldas pero no solo ya que como acto de reflejo _mi_ peli azul me sujeto no obstante ambos caímos al suelo; él sobre mi. Sentí todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo, sin embargo eso fue lo menos que pude distinguir. Note una suave fragancia, perfume, él estaba usando perfume. Era extraño porque si íbamos a entrenar el perfume es innecesario, a no ser que se lo haya puesto por mí. Se vale soñar Shirou Fubuki.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te dolió?- pregunto preocupado.

-Si estoy bien, pero…

-¿Pero?

-¿Podrías quitarte de encima?- le dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡AH! PERDON-se levanto casi como si le quemara, con un tierno sonrojo adornando sus mejillas…momento un ¿sonrojo? Cuando me enderece pude verlo sentado a lo indio y jugando con sus manos nervioso. Sonreí para mis adentros, me puse de pie y le extendí la mano para que pudiera pararse.

-¿Empezamos?

-De acuerdo.

Como había dicho con anterioridad fue el entrenamiento más placentero y tortuoso de mi corta existencia. En el corto transcurso del entrenamiento no lográbamos coordinarnos, estaba nervioso porque en varias ocasiones habíamos tropezado y caído uno encima del otro, y mientras trataba de no desconcentrarme más me desconcentraba. Estaba seguro, este entrenamiento iba a matarme.

-Sera mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí, pronto despertaran los demás. Desayunaremos y luego seguiremos entrenando- hable jadeante por el cansancio

-Tienes razón, además creo que aun nos falta sincronizarnos bien ¿Quieres que nos sentemos juntos?

-¿Qué hay de Midorikawa? Siempre te sientas con él en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena- dije nervioso y sonrojado por la sola idea de poder sentarme con Kazemaru.

-No creo que valla a hacer una escena si no me siento un día con él- ambos reímos ante la idea de ver a Midorikawa haciendo una escena como novio celoso.

Entramos al hostal y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. Yo me tire a mi cama en cuanto entre, estaba muerto metafóricamente hablando. Todo había sido un desastre. No avanzamos en nada y el partido estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Quizás el que entrenáramos juntos no había sido buena la idea.

La falta de sueño, el madrugar me comenzó a pasar la cuenta. Los ojos me empezaron a pesar y me quede dormido. Unos suaves ruidos en mi puerta me despertaron.

-Adelante- dije aun somnoliento, tallándome el ojo derecho.

-¿Fubu-chan? No bajaste a desayunar ¿Seguro que estas bien? Estos días has estado algo deprimido y no comes- dijo tomando asiento en el borde de mi cama.

-Solo estaba cansado, es que no dormí bien anoche y el que se podría llamar entrenamiento de la mañana me dejo exhausto- aun estaba medio dormido por lo que podía hablar con Kazemaru como si hablara con cualquier persona. Cuando era pequeño Atsuya siempre me pedía favores cuando estaba durmiendo porque sabia que yo le diría que si a todo para que me dejara seguir durmiendo.

-Que bueno que sea solo eso, Fubu-chan. El almuerzo esta listo, venga bajemos. No dejaran comer a los chicos a menos que estemos todos.

-No tengo ganas, solo quiero dormir. Estoy cansado—dije acomodándome nuevamente para dormir.

-Vamos Fubu-chan, ¿¡anoche no cenaste, hoy no desayunaste y ahora te quieres saltar el almuerzo! Eso si que no Shirou Fubuki, bajaras a comer aunque tenga que obligarte.

Trato de levantarme como pudo, pero sin éxito alguno. Yo era peor que una mula terca cuando se trataba de dormir. Entre tanto forcejeo de alguna manera Kazemaru termino encima mío, en ese momento ya estaba bien despierto.

-¿Kazemaru-kun?- sentía mis mejillas arder por el rubor; mi respiración se agito y comencé a sudar solo por los nervios. Lo vi acercar su rostro al mío y eso solo aumento mi ansiedad, cuando nuestros labios estaban por rozarse se detuvo, dudoso; nuestras respiraciones se agitaron, comenzamos a inspirar y exhalar de forma sincronizada sobre el rostro del contrario, al final unió nuestros labios en un simple y tosco roce. No duro mucho, unos 5 segundos nada más.

-Fubuki…yo…- no lo deje terminar porque ahora era yo quien lo había besado con un poco más de experiencia, raro ya que jamás había besado a alguien, quizás las películas o el ver sin intención a las parejas besarse en las calles o simplemente porque la autora quería que yo besara con más experiencia. Bueno nunca se sabrá. Nos separamos y ambos nos vimos a los ojos, ignoramos olímpicamente el hecho de que teníamos que bajar a comer y el sonrojo que adornaba nuestros pómulos, que hacia ver pálido al pelo de Hiroto y Haruya juntos.

-Kazemaru-kun, tú me gustas y mucho- lo vi abrir sus ojos almendrados con sorpresa, aunque no había de que sorprenderse, digo lo bese después que el me beso, para luego sonreír con dulzura.

-Tu también me gustas, Fubu-chan. No, Shirou-kun- yo sonreí y nos volvimos a besar, esta vez con un poco más de confianza.

Tomo posición en mi lóbulo derecho y comenzó a darle un _"trato especial"_; lamio, mordió y susurro frases de amor en mi sensible oído arrancándome uno que otro suspiro de placer.

-Je, parece que encontré un punto sensible-me dijo en un excitante susurro.

Yo abrí con sorpresa mis ojos ante aquel dialogo, era el mismo que el de mi sueño. No se cuando ni como Kaze me había quitado mi playera de la selección japonesa con el N°9 impreso en la espalda. Beso mi clavícula, mi cuello, mi abdomen y se detuvo en la zona de mi entre pierna. Levanto la mirada y me miro con deseo, yo solo pude sonrojarme ante aquella mirada lujuriosa; como en mi sueño.

-Dejare _"esto"_ para después- adelantándome a los hechos mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior al mismo tiempo que Kaze presionaba delicadamente mi miembro para evitar que algún gemido escapara de mi boca.

Volvió a mi cuello para lamerlo, morderlo y besarlo como si se tratara de la más dulce ambrosia. Lamio mi clavícula, mi cuello y bajo hasta mi pecho dejando un camino brillante de saliva, y se detuvo en mis tetillas; las lamio, mordió y pellizco hasta hartarse mientras me observaba con sus enormes orbes almendrados, que en ese momento ya no demostraban el enigma de mis sueños, ahora podía descifrarlos hasta con los ojos cerrados: lujuria, pasión, amor y cariño, eran los sentimientos que se presentaban en su almendrada vista.

-Shirou, te quiero. Quiero que seas mío ahora y siempre—aquellas palabras calaron profundo en mí ser y no pude evitar llorar de alegría. Era real, todo era real. Kazemaru Ichirouta quería hacerme suyo en cuerpo y alma, correspondía mis sentimientos. Ahora era oficial mi sueño no había sido eso, un sueño, Kazemaru se había colado a mi habitación y había "_abusado"_ de mi persona.

Nos besamos con pasión. Enrede mis brazos en el cuello de Kaze pero sin llegar a hacer presión, porque sabía que todo esto era real y que no se desvanecería. Nuestras lenguas, sin control, se entrelazaban en la cavidad del otro pero sin llegar a la competencia.

Entre suspiros dijo una y otra vez mi nombre mientras llenaba de caricias y besos mi torso desnudo. Bajo hasta mi ombligo y le dio una lamida, aquella acción me hizo estremecer como nunca en la vida, siguió bajando hasta toparse con mis Short, se deshizo de aquella molesta tela que dificultaba su labor y comenzó a masturbarme.

-Ah…Kaze… ¡Ah!—sin control o vergüenza gemí como si fuera nuestra ultima vez juntos, como queriendo grabar en su memoria todos mis suspiros y gemidos de manera que nunca me olvidara.

-Eres muy sensible Shirou. Pero baja la voz o nos descubrirán—dijo bajando hasta mi miembro e introducirlo de lleno en su boca.

-¡AH! Si…t…tu crees que… ¡ah! No…r…recuerdo lo…lo de la…noche anterior…estas…m…muy equi…equivocado ¡AH!—detuvo su labor y me miro con nerviosismo e inseguridad.

-Yo… se que no era correcto pero no pude evitarlo. Estaba muy feliz cuando el entrenador Kudou me dio la noticia de que entrenaríamos juntos y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de tu habitación la noche anterior. Pero ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA DE LO QUE HICE!—cerró los ojos como esperando un golpe o algún sermón de mí parte pero lo que recibió fue un tierno beso en la frente.

-Eso era lo que quería oír- sonrió con alivio, como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima. Volvió a su labor de devorar mi pobre miembro erecto y palpitante -Ah…Kaze…yo… ¡AH!- me había corrido en su boca. Lo escuche tragarse toda mi blanca esperma y solo dijo un simple _"delicioso, igual que la vez anterior"_ mientras se relamía los labios y los dedos de la mano que había usado para masajear mi miembro con anterioridad.

-Sabes delicioso, Shirou.

-¿Sera cierto?- de un rápido movimiento lo deje debajo de mi cuerpo desnudo y comencé a desvestirlo como él había hecho conmigo, empezando con la playera. Cuando se la acabe de sacar pude observar su bien trabajado torso, no era muy musculoso pero estaba más torneado que el mío. Trague saliva, nervioso, y lo bese en los labios para luego bajar a su clavícula, de su clavícula a su cuello y de su cuello a su pecho. Ahí me entretuve con las tetillas del ex-velocista hasta que se pusieron duras y rosadas. No era tan sensible como yo, pero podía sacarle perfectos y sonoros suspiros con mis caricias.

-Eres muy hábil, Shirou. Pero yo no seré el uke en la relación- pronto quede bajo él, como estábamos en un principio.

Me dio tres dedos para lubricarlos. Yo los adentre en mi boca sin demora, sabia que era lo que seguía y también sabia, por boca de Midorikawa, que molestaba un poco al sentarse y que dolía un poco ya que aquella entrada no estaba hecha para otro miembro o algo anexo al cuerpo humano se adentrara. Luego de dejarlos con una gruesa capa brillante de saliva me beso mientras adentraba uno de los dedos en mi interior; yo me tense y deje caer una lagrima que se perdió en la cama, movió un poco el dedo en forma circular para dilatar un poco mi entrada para hacer más fácil la penetración, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado como para que entrara el segundo dedo lo adentro de la misma manera que lo hizo con el primero y así lo hizo con el tercero repitiendo el proceso. Se acomodo en mi entrada pero sin entrar cuando ya sintió que mi entrada estaba lista para recibir su miembro.

-¿Estas seguro de esto? Aun podemos dejarlo—dijo excitado.

-Por…por favor no mientas. A…ambos estamos…igual de necesitados, además…no creo que…quieras solucionarlo…con una masturbación o con una…ducha fría. Quiero sentirte dentro…de mí.

Kaze asintió convencido y me acomodo en cuatro. Me beso la espalda, el cuello y la mandíbula mientras me penetraba suavemente. Yo me aferre con fuerza a las sabanas y me mordí nuevamente mi labio inferior.

-A…avísame cuando…me pueda…mover- yo solo asentí mientras sentía como un sin fin de lagrimas de un dolor placentero resbalaban por mi mejilla hasta perderse en mi litera.

-Ya, puedes moverte Kaze.

Comenzó un vaivén lento, que se fue tornando más rápido con el pasar de los minutos. No solo era penetrado con envestidas casi sin piedad, también era masturbado y besado en el proceso. En ningún momento me sentí usado, al contrario me sentía tan amado en los brazos de mi mediocampista. Los gemidos de ambos se podrían haber hasta Japón, pero a ninguno nos importo. Sentí que llegaba al clímax. Me volví a correr, esta vez en la mano de Kaze y mi cama, y en lo que yo me corría Kaze también se corrió dentro de mí, llenándome de su blanca semilla que estaba teñida de rosado por mi sangre que probaba la virginidad de mi ano. Caí exhausto sobre mi cama. Kaze, que aun no salía de mi interior dio las últimas estocadas y salió de mi interior. Nos tapamos con mis sabanas, cansados, como si hubiéramos jugado cinco partidos seguidos.

-Shirou, te quiero. Te amo- dijo besándome la frente y los ojos.

-Yo también te amo, Ichirouta.

-Hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros el día del partido—dijo con un ánimo típico de Mamoru Endou

-Empiezas a sonar como el capitán.

-¡¿Acaso es contagioso?

-No lo creo, creo que son hábitos que se aprenden.

-No se tu pero yo no tengo ganas de almorzar.

-Concuerdo contigo, estoy exhausto. Pero bajaremos para la cena, estoy casi seguro de que podre comer dos o tres veces lo que coman Midorikawa y Kabeyama juntos.

-No hagas eso, o perderás tu deliciosa figura- me sonroje ante aquel comentario y como una acción retardada mi mediocampista también.

* * *

><p>En día del partido íbamos en el primer tiempo e íbamos perdiendo 1-0. Recibí un pase de Endou y me dirigí como caballo de carreras a mi meta, la portería de Unicorn con la sola intención de meter un gol.<p>

-Eres muy rápido—me dijo Ichinose corriendo a la par conmigo.

-Tu igual eres muy rápido, como siempre—lo elogie.

-¿Qué harás cuando te la quite?—me pregunto confiado

-Solo observa—dije acelerando mi paso. Escuche a lo lejos los ánimos del capitán y unos pasos completamente sincronizados conmigo detrás de mi -¡Kazemaru-kun!

-¿Quieres usarlo ahora? –me pregunto impresionado por mi determinación.

-Si.

-¡De acuerdo!

-¡Vamos!

-¡Dyke, Tony! ¡Párenlos!

Vi como dos mastodontes se me pusieron encima para tratar de pararme pero yo los burle como Atsuya hacia cuando aun vivía. Sin siquiera esforzarme.

-¡Ahora!

-¡THE HURRICANE!

Kaze corrió con la velocidad que usaba para hacer el Fujin no Mai y yo que me encontraba a una distancia prudente hice un torbellino con la Eternal Blizzard. Con la velocidad ya adquirida salto hasta donde se encontraba el balón cubierto de una gruesa capa de hielo y la pateo con la suela de su zapato derecho. El portero, confiado de poder parar aquel tiro, sonriendo con altanería uso su Flash Upper, pero su expresión cambio drásticamente cuando se dio cuanta de la potencia que tenia nuestro tiro. Por un momento me había a cordado de de la vez que Rika quería hacer su tiro lleno de amor con Ichinose. El tiro entro limpiamente a la portería marcando el empate.

-¡Lo hicimos!—dije sujetándolo por el hombro mientras que con la otra mano celebraba como tirando el cordón de una vieja locomotora y dando saltitos como un niño pequeño para navidad.

Lamentablemente no podíamos celebrar como era debido, ya que había mucha gente pero eso no significaba que llegando al hostal no pudiéramos _"celebrar"_ más tarde, ni siquiera si ganábamos el partido, íbamos a celebrar que nuestra técnica había sido todo un éxito. **Quien diría que una técnica nos impulsaría a declararnos.**

* * *

><p>hasta aqui, yo lo queria hacer corto pero me quedo bien largo, almenos me quedo largo en Microsoft office escribi 10 hojas, casi 11<p>

ojala les guste, no tanto la pareja sino la trama de la historia bye bye

P.D: creo que ya notaron que me gustan las parejas extravagantes xD

volt: muchos lo notaron ¬¬

nadie te pregunto Volt ¬¬* bueno ahora si bye bye ;)


End file.
